


Unikitty Sneezes

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short fanfic about Tootie finally getting to see how Unikitty sneezes, albeit on a TV show that doesn't exist.





	Unikitty Sneezes

(One day, Tootie is sitting on the couch in her living room and watching TV.)

TV: We now return to Unikitty Sneezes.

(Cut to the TV. Unikitty is with Puppycorn and Dr. Fox. Unikitty's nose suddenly twitches and she inhales to sneeze.)

Unikitty: Ah... Hah... Haaah-- (sneezes mildly) Chyew!

(Puppycorn and Dr. Fox both smile and blush from hearing the sneeze. Unikitty sniffles and rubs her nose with her forefinger, which has magically appeared on the end of her front paw.)

Dr. Fox: Oh, my! Even her sneezes are adorable!

(Cut to Tootie, who is smiling from what she has just seen.)

Tootie: I gotta say, they sure are...


End file.
